


surrender

by glim



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pet Names, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: Bucky wonders how many years of need has Steve kept locked inside his heart, how many years has he wanted to hear Bucky say those words to him and mean them, how long has he gone without realizing all he had to do was ask.





	surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the 'vulnerability' square on my Trope Bingo Card for Round 12.

The first time Bucky runs his hand over Steve's chest and down his ribcage, he does it with a gentle reverence, with long awaited care. Steve's skin is warm beneath Bucky's hand and his heartbeat an urgent flutter beneath his palm. 

"Baby," Bucky says, kisses the tension from Steve's jaw and moves in closer to brush his lips over the sharp point of Steve's shoulder. He's points and angles all over, but there's a softness and warmth, too, hidden deep. 

Steve's eyes squeeze shut and he turns away from Bucky. He lips move silently, then his tongue darts out to lick the dryness away. "Don't," he murmurs. "Buck, don't--" 

"--say it unless I mean it?" Bucky's voice comes low and husky, a whisper that scrapes along the silence in their bedroom. "Oh, but I mean it, I'll mean every time I say it..." 

And Steve, who fights his reluctance and vulnerability with the same tenacity he fights everything else, gives a soft, sweet sigh that comes from somewhere so deep inside him that Bucky swears he can feel it move through Steve's body. 

"Baby," Bucky says again, tucking his face into the warm crook of Steve's neck, and then "babydoll," murmurs his lips over Steve's skin until he hears the sigh turn to a quick, tight gasp of need. "C'mon, let me make you feel good..." 

Steve's body tenses again, as if he's uncertain about how much he can want at once, and Bucky wonders how many years of need has Steve kept locked inside his heart, how many years has he wanted to hear Bucky say those words to him and mean them, how long has he gone without realizing all he had to do was _ask_. 

All Steve had to was ask and Bucky would've kissed him breathless, would've spanned his palms over Steve's chest or wrapped them around around the angle of his hips, would've whispered Steve's name over and over and called him sweetheart until the word meant nothing more than Steve's name on Bucky's lips. 

The knowledge of all those missed days breaks around Bucky's heart and he traces his lips over the rise of Steve's collarbone. Days and weeks and months and years, not wasted, but still somehow lost to them now. 

When Bucky presses his face to Steve's neck, Steve makes a softer sound and his fingers touch the nape of Bucky's neck. They lay, quiet and still, and then when Bucky looks back up at Steve, the moonlight casts a silver light over his blue eyes and summer-blond hair. 

"Please?" Steve asks. The word's as much an offer as a question, a surrender, and a faint blush chases over Steve's face and neck when Bucky answers it with a smile. 

So Bucky kisses him breathless, kisses him until Steve's hard and needy, until Bucky sees Steve lose the fight against his own resistance at the sound of Bucky's voice against his ear. He kisses Steve until the faintest shiver runs through Steve's body at his touch and until all the years and months and days between the desire and its fulfillment melt away between them.


End file.
